The present disclosure relates to fuel supply systems for internal combustion engines, and particularly to fuel supply modules. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fuel supply system that detects the presence and purges fuel vapor. It is necessary in combustion engines to ensure the proper supply of liquid fuel at all times. Vapors existing within the fuel supply system can result in delayed response to changes in pump pressure to the engines supply, as well as the feeding of vapors instead of fuel during engine activity, impacting performance and possibly resulting in damage.